Something Unexpected !
by Daya's Girl
Summary: What happens when everything is going smoothly in life and suddenly you come across something which is hard to believe. And when that thing is closely related to you and has importance in your life...How it is to be handled.? A one-shot on DaReya...Please read and review !


**A/n: Hello to all my friends and readers here. I am really thankful to all of you for your love and support and your reviews to all my stories. Your reviews mean a lot. Thank you all for giving your precious time to the stories.**

**Here I come with another story based on our very own DaReya. Hope you all will like this one too. Here again, the idea is by my dear friend storiesbyabby…..I am just describing it for you. Special Thanks to Kia Mehra for the twists. Let's peep inside to know what's next.**

**Speciallly for Kia Mehra…..Hope you like it :D**

**One Morning , DaReya Home…**

She wake up when the sunrays fell on her face. She looked at the clock which showed 7:15 am. She tied her hair with her clip and looked beside her. He was sleeping with a smile on his face. This smile on his face always made her smile as for her , it was her reason to be happy. She pecked a kiss on his forehead and moved to get fresh.

On the other hand….He woke up and didn't find her beside him. HE checked his mobile and was tensed after seeing 15 missed calls and 5 messages. She came out after some 20 minutes and found him awake and tensed. She moved to him…..

Shreya- Daya….Kya hua ….Aap pareshan kyun hai?

Daya(still looking at his phone)- Kuch….Kuch nahi Shreya. Bas aaj late ho gaya na isliye.

Shreya(looked at the clock)- Arey Daya….Abhi toh 7:45 hui hai. Abhi hamare paas time hai.

Daya(looked at her)- Nahi Shreya…Wo….wo mujhe mere khabri se milne jaana hai 8:30 baje. Kam time hai mere paas.

Shreya- Achcha theek hai…..Aap fresh ho jaiye. Main coffee banati hu.

She made her way to the kitchen. Daya went to take shower. He received a call and he hurried down. He moved into kitchen and said….

Daya- Main chalta hu Shreya! Tum time se bureau aa jaana.

Shreya- Arey….par coffee toh pi kar jaiye.

Daya- Nahi Shreya…..abhi already late ho gaya hu. Shaam ko piyunga tumhari special coffee.

Shreya- Theek hai.

Daya left the home in a hurry. Shreya closed the door and moved to their room. When She entered the room he heard his mobile ringing…She thought….

_**"Uffo….itni bhi kya jaldi thi inhe ki mobile bhi yahin chhod ke chale gaye. Ab toh contact bhi nahi kar sakti. "**_

The mobile was still ringing. It was a number. She picked it up. It was a girl on other side.

Girl- Hello…Daya….Kahan ho tum? Kab se intezaar kar rahi hu tumhara. Jaldi aao na.

Shreya – Arey…aap kaun hain….aur Daya is waqt ghar par nahi hai.

The girl immediately disconnected the call. Shreya wondered who she could be. At first she thought that she could be his friend. She kept his phone in her purse and got busy in setting the bed and the tables. She placed the pillows in place where she found a folder under the looked at it and it was written _**"IMPORTANT"**_ on folder was open and she saw some pictures in it. She kept it aside and completed her task she was doing.

After doing her work, She took the folder and sat on the bed. She felt as if her phone was ringing , so she turned to the table for taking her phone and in this process Some pictures fell from the folder. Shreya picked her mobile and found some photos lying on ground. She picked up the pictures and was shocked. The pictures were of Daya with a girl. She sat on the bed and took out more pictures.

Some of the pictures were of them hugging each other… And some pics were of them getting intimate. Shreya was shocked to see these pictures. Tears formed in her eyes. She looked into the folder and found some letters which were sent by the girl and her name ws **PURBI** as it was written at last.

Shreya thought….._**" Aisa nahi ho sakta. Daya aisa nahi kar sakte. Wo toh mujhse pyaar karte hai. Lekin ye photos…..ye toh kuch aur hi keh rahi hai. Mera dil nahi kehta ki Daya aisa kuch kar sakte hai. Mujhe sach ka pata lagana hoga. Daya se baat krni hi hogi."**_

At the same time, Her phone rang. It was from Abhijeet , who called her to Hotel Sea Green. She assured him that she'll be there in 30 minutes. She went into the washroom , washed her face and moved towards the hotel. All thru the way , she was thinking about Daya and those pictures.

**Shreya's POV:** Daya aise kaise kar sakte hai. Kya wo ab bhi is ladki se pyaar karte hai? Lekin unhone wo folder itna sambhal ke kyun rakha tha. (She answered herself) Nahi….Daya toh sirf mujhse pyaar karte hai. Wo…wo aisa nhi kar skte.

Tears formed in her eyes. She was on the verge of crying but she controlled herself. Soon , she reached the Hotel Sea Green as told by Abhijeet. She was moving up to the hotel when she found Daya with Purbi. Daya was holding her hands. Daya was shocked to see her there. Shreya had to say a lot of things but she tried to remain silent. Instead….she asked…

Shreya- Arey Daya….Agar aap yahan hai toh Abhijeet Sir ne mujhe kyun bulaya yahan? Aap dono toh sambhal hi lete na.

Daya- Ha….Haan….Case ke silsile mein hi aaye the hum yahan.

Shreya(looked at Purbi)- Haan wo toh mujhe pata lag raha hai ki aap yahan kyun aaye the. Waise Abhijeet Sir kahan hai?

Daya- W….wo andar puch tach kar raha hai.

Shreya nodded and took out his phone from her purse and handed it to him.

Shreya- Ye raha aapka phone. Aapko shayad itni jaldi thi ki aap phone bhi ghar par bhul gaye. Kisi ka phone bhi tha. Check kar lena.

Daya just looked at her. He was shocked to see his phone with her and also with her tone in which she was talking.

**Daya's POV**:- Ye …ye toh gadbad ho gayi. Kahin Shreya ne wo folder toh nahi dekh liya? Pata nahi ab kaise react karegi.

At the same time , Shreya got call from ABhijeet to come at the back side of the hotel. She turned to Daya….

Shreya- Abhijeet Sir bula rahe hai ….Aapka kaam ho jaaye toh aap bhi aa jaana.

And she left from there. Tears were forming in her eyes but she rubbed them off. Daya ran behind her.

Daya- Shreya…..Meri baat suno. Kaisa tum soch rahi ho waise kuch bhi nahi hai.

Shreya (Stopped and looked at him)- Maine aapse kuch nahi pucha toh aap safai kyun de rahe hai. Aur abhi kaam ka waqt hai. Hum baad mein baat karte hai.

And she left him there. After some minutes , Daya too joined them. Shreya looked at him but didn't talk , neither tried to make any eye contact with him. Daya wanted to talk to her but she showed herself busy. The day passed in a blur. Daya didn't get time to talk to her. The case got solved and now they were heading towards home. Shreya was silent all thru the way and was looking out of the window.

Daya(looked at her)- Shreya ..!

Shreya(without looking at him)- Haan !

Daya- Wo…aaj subah job hi hua….Trust me Shreya…Mere aur Purbi ke beech kuch nahi hai.

Shreya(turned to him)- Daya…..Maine aapse koi sawal nahi kiya. Agar aap galat nahi hai aur aapka usse koi rishta nahi hai toh aap darr kyun rahe hai.

Daya becomes silent after hearing her. Soon they reached home and Shreya made her way to the kitchen. Daya went to their room and got fresh and moved to kitchen and hugged Shreya from behind and kissed on her shoulder. Shreya felt as to free herself from his grip. But she didn't do the same….Instead she asked…

Shreya- Ab kya hua aapko?

Daya-Kya hua ka kya matlab…? Ab main apni biwi se pyaar bhi nahi kar sakta?

Shreya(tried to smile)- (in low tone as hearable to her only) Badi jaldi yaad aayi biwi ki aapko….

Daya(glared at her)- Tumne kuch kaha?

Shreya- Haan….Ye rahi aapki coffee.

She handed him a cup and left from the kitchen. Daya took the cup and thought….

_**Daya's POV- Ye Shreya ko kya ho gaya… Itni shant kyun hai ye? Shreya….kuch toh kaho yaar….aise chup mat raho atleast.**_

Meanwhile , Shreya moved to their room to change and also she wanted to find the truth. She wanted to confirm whether Daya loved Purbi or not. To her luck , Daya got a call and he moved into the garden to talk. Shreya checked the whole folder and now she found a chip. She connected it into her laptop . It was a video clipping where Daya was proposing Purbi. She was shocked to know that Daya , too loved Purbi.

_**Shreya's POV: Iska matlab…..Daya bhi Purbi se pyaar karte hai. Agar ye sab sach maan lu toh meri zindagi ka toh koi mol hi nahi. Agar Daya ko usse pyaar that oh unhone mujhse kyun kaha ki wo mujhse pyaar karte hai. Aisa kyun kiya unhone….."**_

At the same time , she heard him calling her . She quickly kept the folder in place and opened the door . Daya entered inside and found her standing at the window staring the stars in the sky. He came and hold her from her waist and said…..

Daya- Coffee ke chakkar mein tumne humare romance ko pause kar diya tha. Ab hum continue karein?

Shreya removed his hands and said….

Shreya- Mujhe abhi aapse koi baat nhi karni.

And she left the room. Daya went behind her and caught her wrist….

Daya- Kya hua Shreya?

Shreya- Kuch nahi …Bas kuch derr akela rehna chahti hu.

And she freed her wrist and went up on the terrace. Daya left her and moved into the room.

**On the Terrace…**

Shreya was standing holding the railing. Tears were rolling down her eyes. The only things which was running in her mind was Daya and Purbi's picture and how she met them at the hotel. She was thinking why Daya did this to her. Why didn't he told her the truth.?

**In the room…..**

Daya was sitting with pillow in his hand…..He was thinking….

**Daya's POV- Main Jaanta hu Shreya ….maine tumhe hurt kiya hai. Ye bhi pata hai mujhe ki tumne saare photos dekh liye hai. Lekin ye mera ateet hai Shreya…Mera "AAJ" aur "KAL" sirf tum ho. Meri zindagi mein agar koi hai toh wo tum ho. Aur tumhari jagah koi nahi le sakta.**

His phone rang at the very time….he picked it up immediately.

Daya- _**Haan bolo…..ab kya chahiye tumhe?**_

_**"Ye main kabhi nahi karunga Purbi….Kabhi nahi."**_

_**"Ab bas ho gaya Purbi.. ab main aur nai kar sakta. Maine tumhari har baat maani….. aur kya chahthi ho tum? Ab main apni biwi ko aur andhere mein nahi rakh sakta.. ….usse yeh sab kuch... main usse sab sach bata raha hu.. tumhe jo karna hai karo."**_

He disconnected the phone and moved to the terrace.

**On the Terrace….**

Shreya decided to ask the truth from Daya. She was about to move downstairs when she saw him coming.

Daya- Shreya…..Mujhe tumse bahut zaruri baat karni hai.

Shreya(looked at him )- Ab kya baat karni hai?

Daya- Jo tumne subah dekha aur wo folder mein job hi tumne dekha…..uske baare mein.

Shreya(sighed and asked straightly)- Kya aap Purbi se pyaar karte hai?

Daya(hold her from her shoulder and looked in her eyes)- Nahi …..Main sirf Shreya se pyaar karta hu…..Sirf Tumse pyaar karta hu.

Shreya- Toh kya wo photos jhuthi hai ? Aapne us folder ko itna sambhal ke kyun rakha hai?

Daya- Shreya….Purbi mera ateet hai. Main usse pyaar karta tha lekin humare beech understanding hi nahi thi. Wo meri baatein toh samajhti hi nahi thi. Usey kisi rishte ki ahemiyat nhi pata. Isliye maine usse har rishta tod diya hai. Aur wo photos…..wo hamari purani photos hai. Ab Purbi mujhe blackmail kar rahi hai ki wo in photos ko media mein de degi. Aaj bhi main usey yahi samjhane gaya tha ki wo mujhe chhod de…..Main shaadi shuda hu aur sirf Shreya se pyaar karta hu.

Shreya- Agar aap mujhse pyaar karte hai …..agar koi problem thi toh aapne mujhe kyun nahi bataya. Hum milkar solution dhundhte.

Daya(with tears in his eyes)- Kyunki….kyunki mujhe darr tha ki kahin main tumhe bhi kho na du. Zindagi mein bahut kuch khoya hai maine Shreya…..Ab tumhe nhi khona chahta. Nahi reh sakta tumhare bina.

He went on his knees and was crying now. Shreya too went near him and looked in his eyes…

Shreya- Agar aapne khud mujhse sach kaha hota toh itna dukh nahi hota. Aapko toh jhuth bolne wale logon se sakht nafrat hai na …Phir aapne kyun jhooth bola.? Kya main ye maan lu ki aapne mujhe apna dost bhi nahi maana.?

Daya- Shreya…..Main sirf aur sirf tumse pyaar karta hu. Isliye ab sach bata raha hu. Maine aaj tumhara vishwas toda hai. Main nahi jaanta….aage kya hone wala hai….lekin tumhari har saza mujhe manzoor hai.

Shreya didn't say anything. Daya hold her from her shoulders….

Daya- Shreya…..Please kuch toh bolo. Jo chaho wo saza do lekin please chup mat raho. Tumhari khamoshi mujhse bardasht nahi hoti. Tum chillao , daanto …chahe lado….lekin chup mat raho.

Shreya- Kya kahu main Daya? Kehne ko kuch bhi nahi bacha. Mujhe aap par khud se zyada vishwas hai….Ye nahi pata tha ki kuch aisa bhi hoga mere saath.

Tears fall down her eyes.

Daya- Shreya…Mere dil mein tumhari jagah koi nahi le sakta…Koi bhi nahi.

And he moved downstairs and came back after a few minutes. He showed her some photographs.

Daya- Ye dekho Shreya…Har roz koi tumhara peecha karta hai. Aur wo Purbi…..Usne ye kaha ki agar maine uski baatein nahi maani toh ye aadmi tumhe maar dega. Agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh mera kya hota….Main nhi reh sakta tumhare bina. Ab tumhe nhi khona chahta main. Ab bhi agar tumhe meri baaton par aur mere pyaar par vishwas nahi toh tum jo saza dogi wo mujhe sweekar hogi.

Shreya(looked at him)- Saza nahi …..sirf ek waada chahti hu aapse. Karenge ek waada?

Daya- Kaisa waada ?

Shreya-Aaj se koi bhi baat hogi toh aap usey khud handle nahi karenge. Main jaanti hu ki aapke hote hue mujhe kuch nahi ho sakta. Isliye har cheez aap akele nahi karenge. Jo bhi problem hogi hum mil kar solve karenge.

Daya(hold her hand)- I promise Shreya…..Aaj ke baad tumse kuch nahi chupaunga…Kuch bhi nahi.

Shreya(looked at him)- Dekhti hu….kab tak aap apna waada nibhayenge.

Daya(hold his ears and made innocent face)- I'm Sorry na…..!

This made Shreya smile. Daya looked at her and said.

Daya- Tumhe bhi mujhse ek waada karna hoga.

Shreya- Kya?

Daya-Waada karo ki agar mujhe kuch bhi ho jaye.. kuch bhi.. aur agar uss kuch bhi mein meri maut bhi ho.. toh bhi tumhari yeh smile kahin nahi jayegi.. Main apni akhiri saans tak tumhe hasta hua dekhna chahta hu..

Shreya(turned to other side)- Ye waada mushkil hai kyunki is smile ki wajah bhi aap hai. Aapke bina ye smile kaise rahegi. Phir bhi main koshish karungi.

Daya hugged her from behind and said….

Daya- Jaanta hu aur aaj ke baad ye smile kabhi tumhare face se gayab nhi hogi.

Shreya turned and hugged him tightly. Daya caressed her back and head. He separated and kissed her forehead….

Daya- Chalo ab ye rona band karo varna….

Shreya- Warna kya ?

Daya – Varna tumhe saza milegi.

Shreya(smiled)- Kya sazaa denge aap?

Daya- Mrs Daya…..Soch lijiye…..kahin saza bhari na pad jaaye.

Shreya(smiled)- Acha….pehle saza toh bataiye.

Daya- Acha theek hai….Tum bhi dekho…Sr. Inspector Daya tumhe kya saza deta hai.

And he picked her up in his arms and moved downstairs. She locked her hands round his neck. He moved towards their bedroom and descends her down and moved closer to her.

Daya- Tumhe ye saza manzoor toh hai na?

Shreya(Smiled)- Sochte hain…;)

Daya moved closer to her and cupped her face and moved more closer….At the same time …his phone rang….

Daya(sighed)- Offo…! Ab kaun hai….huh….chain se baat bhi nhi kar sakta main apni biwi se…huhh !

Shreya laughed at his expressions and said….

Shreya- Ek baar dekh toh lijiye…!

Daya checked the caller id and found that it was from Abhijeet. HE picked it up and said….

Daya- Kya boss..! Har baar galat time pe entry maarte ho. Saara mood kharab kar diya tumne. Kya hua ?

Abhijeet asked him to switch on the tv and see the news. Daya switched on the TV and was shocked to see the news….The news flashing was that he raped a girl. Both Daya and Shreya were shocked to see the news. Mobile fell from his hand. He sat on the floor with a thud and tears were flowing from his eyes…..Shreya went to him and hold his hands…

Daya- Shreya….Ye sab jhuth hai Shreya…..Maine kuch nahi kiya. Maine toh usey haath tak nahi lagaya.. Wo ye sab jaanbujhkar kar rahi hai. Maine kuch nahi kiya.

Shreya(tightened her grip on his hand)- Main jaanti hu aapne kuch nahi kiya. Bas kaash humne pehle hi kuch kiya hota.

Daya- I promise Shreya….abse kuch nhi chupaunga tumse. Lekin tum mujhe chhodke toh nahi jaogi na.

Shreya(looked at him)- Nahi…Shreya aapko chhod ke kahin nahi jayegi.

Daya hugged her tightly. Shreya hugged him back and was ruffling his hair in order to make him feel better. He calmed down but was still hugging her.

Meanwhile , the doorbell rang.

Shreya- Ab kaun ho sakta hai?

Daya- Chalo dekhte hai.

They moved out and Daya opened the door. There were two inspectors.

Inspector- You are under arrest Sir…! Please hamare saath chaliye.

Daya looked at Shreya and then said…

Daya- Chaliye Inspector..!

Shreya wanted to say something…..but Daya stopped….

Daya- Shreya ….Mujhe pata hai maine kuch nahi kiya. Phir hum kyun dare…..? Sab theek ho jayega.

And Daya and the inspectors left. Shreya closed the door and sat down on the sofa. After a while ….Again the doorbell rang. This time ….It was Purbi.

Shreya- Ab kyun aayi ho yahan? Chahti kya ho?

Purbi(with tears in her eyes)- Tumhare pati ne mera rape kiya Shreya…..Sr. Inspector Daya is a rapist. And she started laughing….Kitne bewakoof hai na duniya wale…Shreya. Ek ladki ki baat pe aankh moond ke bharosa kar liya. Ab wo zindagi bhar jail mein sadega….Yahi uski saza hai. Usne mujhe aur mere pyaar ko thukraya tha na.

Shreya , who was silent spoke up now….

Shreya- Waise Daya ne achcha hi kiya jo tumhe thukra diya. Kisi ke layak nahi ho achchi dost toh ban nhi saki tum. Aur jo ye tumhara natak hai …isse bhi bahut jld parda uthega. Chinta mat karo tum.

Purbi(glared at her)- Huhh..! Pata nahi Daya ne tum mein aisa kya dekh liya jo bas tumhari hi baat karta hai. Main ye sochkar aayi thi ki Daya ko bacha lu. Agar tum chaho toh ye case main wapas le sakti hu. Magar meri ek shart hai.

Shreya- Mujhe tumhari shart se koi lena dena nahi hai Purbi. Aur rahi Daya ki baat …..toh unhe toh kuch hona nahi hai.

Purbi(angrily)- Tum bhi uski tarah ziddi ho. Kitna behkaane ki koshish ki maine usey lekin wo …Usne mujhe chua tak nahi. Kitna blackmail kiya usey….jhuthi photos banwayi. Phir bhi usne tumhe nahi chhoda. Har waqt bas Shreya …Shreya …Shreya….yahi bolta hai. Lekin ab bhi ek option hai…..tum door chali jao usse. Main nikal lungi apne Daya ko jail se. Door raho usse.

Shreya was smiling when she was saying all this.

Shreya(laughed sarcastically)- Purbi….agar itna hi pyaar karti thi Daya se….toh unhe samajh bhi leti tum. Lekin tumhe bas khud se matlab hai na. Tum kabhi nahi samajh paogi ki Daya ne jo kiya wo kyun kiya kyunki tumhe kisi rishte ki ahemiyat hi nahi hai. Aur rahi door jaane ki baat …toh main nahi…..tum jaogi hamari zindagi se door aur wo bhi bahut jald.

Meanwhile , Daya and Abhijeet entered inside with the inspectors….

Abhijeet- Sahi kaha Shreya ne…Bahut kuch kar chuki ho tum. Ab aaram karne ka waqt hai.

Purbi was shocked to see Daya and Abhijeet in front of her and then looked at Shreya who was smiling.

Daya- Tumhe kya laga hume pata nahi chalega ki wo photos jhuthi hai. Wo toh bas hum chahte the ki tum khud sach kaho. Aur main jaanta tha tum yahan aake zarur kuch kahogi.

Shreya- Aur tumne wahi kiya jo hum chahte the. Thanks….humari help karne ke liye.

Purbi(shocked)- Lekin tum logon ko pata kaise chala ki ye sab ek natak hai ?

Daya(smiled)- Inspector Shinde ki madad se. Wo Abhijeet ke achche dost hai.

Abhijeet- Aur jab tum unke paas gayi tb hi unhone mujhe phone kiya. Aur humne sab pata lagvaya. Jo footage dikhayi gayi thi wo bhi sirf hamare kehne par.

Daya- Aur jo kuch bhi tumne suna un bugs ki madad se wo bhi ek natak tha. Kyunki main jaanta tha ki tum yahan zarur aaogi.

Shreya- Arey…chaunk kyun gayi …Chalo ab waqt aa gaya hai tumhe tumhari sasural pahucha diya jaaye.

Daya(to the inspector)- Le jaiye isey.

Inspectors moved out with Purbi. Daya moved to bedroom and removed all the bugs and also removed the bugs in the living room. Others left from there except Abhijeet. Daya came downstairs and was smiling….

Shreya(Smiled)- Kya hua ?

Daya- Thanks to God….Finally , ek aur problem khatam hui.

Shreya- Haan.

Daya- Maine tumhe isliye nhi bataya tha pehle qki mujhe pata tha ki Purbi yahan zarur aayegi. Main jaanta hu tum khud se zyada yakeen mujh par karti ho. In bugs ki madad se Purbi hamari baatein sun sakti thi aur main tumhari jaan khatre mein nhi daalna chahta tha. Samjhi kuch?

Shreya(smiled)- Achcha chaliye….Jo ho gaya so ho gaya. Ye PURBI naam ka chapter hamari life se nikal chuka hai toh hum isey yahin close kar dete hai.

Daya(smiled) Haan….Lekin ek kaam toh adhura reh gaya.

Shreya smiled and Abhijeet interrupted….

Abhijeet(naughtily)- Kisi ne mujhe kaha tha ki main galat time pe entry maarta hu toh main bata du ki sahi waqt par exit bhi kar sakta hu. Tum dono enjoy karo…..Aur Shreya…..Agar Daya zyada pareshan kare tumhe toh bata dena…..Hum achche se class lenge iski.

Shreya smiled shyly And Daya went to see him off. Shreya moved to their room and changed. When he came back , he found her standing near the window. He hugged her from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder….

Daya- Ab kya soch rahi ho ?

Shreya- Kuch nahi….Ye soch rahi hu ki main kitni lucky hu ki meri zindagi mein aap hai. Meri har baat aapko manzoor hoti hai. Haan…aaj thoda gussa aaya tha…..Jo kuch bhi maine dekha aur suna….shayad har patni yahi karti.

Daya- Shreya…tumhara gussa jayaz tha. Shayad agar tum aisa karti toh main bhi wahi karta jo tumne kiya. Lekin ab bhul jao. Hamari zindagi ka ek bura din tha yeh. Bhul jao isey.

Shreya(faced him)- Jab tak aap saath hai tab tak zindagi khubsurat hai aur har din bahut achcha hai.

Daya(naughtily)- Chalo….ab mujhe mera adhura kaam pura karne do.

Shreya- Kaisa kaam?

She ran towards the door. Daya smiled and caught her wrist and lifted her up in his arms and laid her on the bed. He kissed on her forehead. She closed her eyes and Daya smiled at her action. He kissed on her eyes and then cheeks.

Then he whispered in her ears….

_**"I love you Shreya! "**_

Shreya looked at him and replied….

_**"I love you too!"**_

Shreya kissed him on his cheeks and slowly locked his lips with his. They parted after 10 long minutes and Shreya blushed and hugged him tight. Daya smiled and hugged her back. Daya was staring at her….She asked…

Shreya- Kya hua…ab kya dekh rahe hai aap.?

Daya turned on the radio and the song made her blush…

**Mujhe Haq Hai**

**Tujhko Jee Bhar Ke Mein Dekhu**  
**Mujhe Haq Hai**  
**Bas Yuhhi Dekhta Jaun**  
**Mujhe Haq Hai**

Daya started singing with it.

**Piyaaaa Piyaaaaaa**  
**Piyaaa Piyaaa**  
**Bole Mere Jiyaaaaa**  
**Tumhe haq hai …**

**Tumhe haq hai….**

Daya- _**Dhal Rahi Peghal Yeh Raat Dheere Dheere**_  
_**Badh Rahi Hai Pyaar Ki Baat Dheere Dheere**_

Shreya- **Chudiyan Gun Guna Ke Kya Kahe Sanjanaa**  
**Yeh Chudiyan Gun Guna Ke Kya Kahe Sanjanaa**

Daya hold her hand touched the bangles….

Daya- **Raat Ki Raat Jagau**  
**Mujhe Haq Hai**

Shreya(looked in his eyes)- **Piyaaaa Piyaaaaaa**  
**Piyaaa Piyaaa**  
**Bole Mere Jiyaaaaa**

**Tumhe haq hai…..**

**Tumhe haq hai!**

Shreya hugged him…..

Daya- Shreya….tumhe mujhse naraz hone ka haq toh hai lekin mujhe chhod ke jaane ka haq nahi hai tumhe.

Shreya(smiled)- Jab mere dil par hi mera haq nahi hai toh aapko chhod ke kaise ja sakti hu. Shreya toh hamesha aapke saath hai.

Daya smiled and took her in his arms and they dozed off waiting for a new morning of their life…..**A new beginning.**

**A/n: So Readers…..Here comes a new story. Hope you all liked it.**

**If you all liked it then plz review. All reviews are welcome.**

**Kia Mehra- I hope this story of ours will also be liked by others….;) Hope you liked it.**

**Pleas !**

**Bye Bye ! Take care !**


End file.
